


Three Men and a Sippy Cup

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2005-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A weekend with Brian, Justin, and Gus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The techno music throbbed an unrelenting beat through the speakers of Babylon. Hot, sweaty male bodies danced in time to the rhythm. The scent of lust hung heavy in the air as glitter dispersed itself onto the dancers. Michael and Ben leaned on the bar and drank a Miller Light and water respectively while watching the familiar scene. 

Emmett and Ted were tearing it up on the dance floor in the mass of men. It was Ted’s first time in the club since his near relapse. He only came because Emmett promised not to leave his side. The song ended and another threaded through it. Brian and Justin emerged from the backroom; Brian’s arm around Justin’s shoulder and Justin’s arm around Brian’s waist. They stopped at the bar by Ben and Michael. 

“How are the newlyweds? Why don’t you two go celebrate in the backroom?” Brian said with a smirk.

“I think you two have done enough celebrating in the backroom for all of us.” Michael sparred back.

“Too true.” Brian replied still smiling. 

“We better go, we have Jenny tomorrow,” Ben interjected earnestly, “Night boys.” 

“Night.” Michael said kissing Brian on the cheek. 

“See ya, Mikey.”

Michael and Ben waved to Ted and Emmett as they made their way to the chain- linked streamers. 

“We better go too. We have Gus tomorrow.” Justin said, getting set to leave.

“Yeah, but I want a dance first.” Brian stated, pulling Justin by the waistband toward the dance floor. 

Justin always marveled at Brian’s dancing. He never looked like he did much besides sway and grind to the music, but his sexual vigor seem to intensify his ability. He had magnetism about him. Dancing with Brian was the ultimate aphrodisiac. Brian always slouched slightly when dancing with Justin so the height difference between them would be less. Justin loved that Brian could be dancing in a room with 10,000 men, but when he looked into Justin’s eyes everyone else simply faded away. Justin put his hands on Brian’s lower back. Brian pulled Justin’s hips closer to his own so that their pelvises seemed to interlock. Brian nibbled and licked Justin’s ear. Their grinding had made them both hard and hungry for a repeat of their backroom performance that occurred just minutes before. Justin kissed Brian’s neck, near the collarbone. 

“Let’s go home.” Justin whispered into Brian’s neck. 

“Uh huh.” Brian managed to grunt without hesitation.

The second they reached the Vette, Brian pushed Justin against the passenger side door and kissed him passionately. Justin returned the kiss with equal pressure and reached between them to touch Brian’s hard on. He rubbed through the fabric as Brian broke the kiss.

”What are you trying to do? Make me fuck you in the middle of the parking lot?” Brian asked.

”Maybe.” Justin shot back, a devilish grin spreading across his angelic face.

“Get in.” Brian said unlocking Justin’s door. 

Justin opened the door and slid into the passenger seat while Brian walked around to the driver’s side. Justin watched as Brian lowered himself into the car. He thought about how good Brian looked in a pair of tight 501’s. They drove mostly in silence and made out at a few stoplights. At one, they both go so into it that only the beeping of 5 [car horns](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/car%20horns) broke their passion. 

Once at the loft, clothes were dispatched quickly and they jumped into bed. They kissed ravenously, tongues searched and explored mouths. Brian loved it when Justin kissed like this. Usually, Justin kissed with a little restraint. ‘He is a little tease.’ Brian thought to himself. But,when both of them let go and give into the lust, they are so hot. Justin slipped on top of Brian, who was now lying down, and straddled him. He left a trail of kisses down Brian’s neck, chest, stomach, and pelvis. Then, he took in Brian’s cock. Justin didn’t taunt, torment, or delay, as was their usual game. He simply turned the throbbing flesh over and over in his mouth. Justin took him in smooth into the moist cavern. When Brian was near climax, Justin pushed himself up the length of Brian’s body and kissed him. Justin turned over and then just waited for Brian. The condom and lube on the nightstand were quickly in Brian’s hands. He sheathed and lubed himself and moved his body to Justin’s. Brian pushed inside the young man without pause. Justin held tight to the pillows as Brian thrust into him. Brian’s breath on his neck sent shivers up his spine. Brian increased speed as he neared orgasm. He reached around and rubbed Justin’s dick. 

Justin’s body tensed as he gasped, “I’m close.” 

Brian already knew that three more thrusts would send them both into ecstasy. One, two, and a third, both men came at once, blinded by euphoria. A few seconds later, Brian kissed Justin’s shoulders and moved to pull out. 

“Not yet.” Justin pleaded. 

Brian wrapped his arms around the blonde and held tight. Justin snuggled back against him and drifted easily off the sleep. Brian waited until Justin’s breathing was deep and regular. He pulled his now soft, spent cock out of Justin. He removed the condom and pulled the covers over them. Brian lay on his pillow, ready for rest. A still sleeping Justin rolled over and nestled himself into Brian’s body. Brian put a protective arm around Justin. The tiredness took over his body and his joined in on Justin’s deep breathing.


	2. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

The buzzer of the intercom woke Justin suddenly. He rose and put on his sweatpants. He groggily made his way to the door amost tripping on the shoes he and Brian had shed last night.

"Yeah?" he said through the intercom.

"It's Lindsay & Gus."

"Fuck..." Justin said to himself, looking at the clock. It was almost afternoon, they had forgotten to set the alarm and the early night they had planned, didn't quite work out. "Come on up." He buzzed them in and went back to the bedroom. He shook his lover.

 

"Brian, Gus & Linds are here. Put on some clothes." Justin ordered. Instead of getting up, Brian pulled Justin on top of him.

"Brian!" Justin screeched. He kissed the older man and tried to pursuade him to arise. "Get up now and tomorrow night I will let you fuck me until I pass out."

"How is that different from last night?" Brian asked incrediously.

"Just get up." Justin said with a laugh in his voice.

The loft door rolled open and Lindsay entered carrying two bags and a sippy cup. Gus ran into the loft, almost tripping on the shoes as Justin had. 

"Dada!" Gus screamed as he flew up the stairs of the bedroom.

"Come here, sonnyboy." Brian replied softly, still in bed. Gus rushed into the [platform bed](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/platform%20bed) and into his father's arms.

"Am I really going to stay a whole two days with you and Justin?" Gus asked as though he didn't believe what his mothers had told him.

"Yep, all weekend." Brian confirmed as he smoothed the boy's hair from his forehead.

Justin went into the kitchen and greeted Lindsay with a kiss.

"Here are his clothes, books, toothbrush, baby shampoo, videos, sippy cup, [teddy bear](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/teddy%20bear)..."

"Linds, I think we got it." Justin interjected laughingly.

"I know, I just worry."

"Isn't that motherhood?"

"Good point."

Brian emerged from the bedroom. Brian had managed to slip on some jeans and carried the boy on his hip.

"We can handle it. A weekend with just the boys. Tell Mommy we'll be fine, Gus." Brian said in an exaperated tone.

Gus matched his tone, "We'll be fine." Justin couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle.

"Fine, Gus, I'll see you in a couple of days. Be good for Daddy and Justin." She kissed her son first, then Brian. "Bye." She said at the door as she left. The three men waved at her.


	3. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

Brian set Gus down and walked to the fridge.

"Did Mommy give you breakfast?" Justin asked

"Umm humm." Gus said reaching for the bags on the kitchen counter. He pulled a bag down by the dangling strap emptying the contents all over the floor.

"Oops..." Gus said guiltily looking up at Justin with regretful eyes. 

Justin hurried over to him, "Let me help you put this stuff back in the bag. What were you looking for?" Justin questioned.

"My present for Dada."

"Ohh, what did you bring?" Justin asked placing the last of the items back in the sack.

"I drew him a picture."

"Really? Let's find it."

Brian poured some water into the coffee maker and hit start, He cut up two green apples he had retrieved from the counter. Justin and Gus found the picture and Gus proudly presented his Crayola masterpiece to his father. It was a picture of a dog and a brown hair boy standing by a house.

"That's very good Gus." Brian said as Gus beamed with pride, "One day you'll put Justin out of work." Justin smiled and smacked Brian on the arm. "Where should we put it?"

"Right there." Gus said pointing to the stainless steel fridge.

"Perfect place." Brian replied rumaging for a magnet. He found one after a minute of searching in the kitchen drawers and put the picture on the left panel.

"So, who is the little boy?" Justin prompted.

"That's me." Gus answered seemingly annoyed that Justin couldn't realize the apparent likeness. "And that's my house and the puppy I want." Gus explained.

"You want a puppy?" Justin asked.

"Yep, but momma said no." Gus said sheepishly.

"Maybe when you are older sonny boy." Brian conceded as he handed a cup of coffee to Justin.

"Okay." Gus said still sad.

"Want to watch TV?" Justin interjected.

"Yeah!" Gus exclaimed with a sudden attitude change.

Justin walked with Gus while he sipped his coffee. Gus scootched onto the couch and Justin sat next to him. Justin turned on cartoons, Wiley Coyote and the Roadrunner were up to their usual game, Gus was transfixed. Brian brought his coffee and the bowl of apples to the table in front of the couch. The second he set down the fruit, Gus and Justin dove into the bowl. They left only two slices for Brian.

"Thanks." Brian announced sarcastically. 

Brian grabbed the last two pieces. Justin smiled at him and watched as he places the apple slice to his lips. The young man unconsciously licked his own lips as Brian ate the fruit. Brain realized that he had an audience and seductively licked the next slice. Justin got up and slid onto his partner's lap 

"None of that while Gus is here. It drives me wild." Justin said as he sweetly gave Brian, a kiss that quickly escalated to making out. 

"Eww! Dada!" Gus said with a scrunched up nose. They both stopped and looked at the boy. 

Justin chuckled, "Why did you say 'eww'?"

"Kissing is gross. I hate it when Mommy and Mama kiss."

"I don't blame you Sonnyboy. I think it's gross when your moms kiss too."

"Brian! Gus kissing isn't gross, it is how people show they care about one another." Gus gave him a puzzled look. "You'll understand when you are older." Justin said in a motherly tone.

"Okay." Gus said immediately, turning his attention back to the TV.

Brian smiled and let out a little laugh at Justin's parenting. Justin stayed on Brian's lap for two Wiley Coyote's and two Bugs Bunny's. It seemed like Gus could have stayed there all day, but Brian definitely could not; he had had enough Looney Tunes. He slapped Justin's thigh, signaling him to get off his lap. Justin obliged and watched Brian disappear into the bathroom. Gus looked up after the show ended.

"What are we going to do today? Mommy said maybe if I was good, we could go to the park or the zoo." Gus said hopefully.

"Well, we'll have to ask Daddy when he gets done in the shower." Justin said carefully, not to get his hopes up even though he knew that Brian would spoil his son rotten and take him anywhere he wanted.

Gus nodded at Justin then darted to the bathroom. "Dada, Dada!" Gus screamed. Justin tired to snatch the boy, but Gus eluded him.

"Gus! I said *after* Daddy's shower!"

A few seconds later, Brian and Gus walked out the the bathroom together. Brian was all wet and a red towel was wrapped around his waist. 

"Try and give me some warning next time, Justin. I was taking care of something in the shower."

Justin had a look of intrigue mixed with regret on his face at the same time. Brian smiled and kissed his temple.

"Now Gus, if we are going to the zoo, will you take a nap now? And when you wake up we can go, all right?" Brian asked, even though he was telling.

"Okay." Gus replied hopping into bed.

Justin tucked Gus into the middle of the king size bed. He looked so small on the large mattress. Gus drifted off easily about five minutes later. Justin turned to Brian and motioned toward the bathroom with his head and a cocked eyebrow. Brian led the way and Justin followed.


	4. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

“So, Gus saw you taking care of yourself?” Justin asked with a laugh in his voice.

“He didn’t see anything. My back was to him and I grabbed the towel.” Brian replied while removing said towel.

“Good. At least he will only need therapy for having gay parents.” Justin stated while stripping off his sweats. 

Brian opened theshower door and turned the water on again. Justin slid the bathroom partition closed and latched the small lock. He turned and joined his partner in their morning ritual, even though it was afternoon.

“So what were you thinking about before Gus burst in and caught you?” Justin inquired in his low sexy voice.

Brian pretended to ponder the question then answered, “This.” He grabbed Justin’s ass and kissed him deeply. 

Justin sighed into his lover’s mouth as Brian’s fingers crept into his hole. Brian sucked and bit on Justin’s lower lip before he spun him around and pushed his body against the glass. Brian reached for the lube and condom on the soap tray. He kissed on the nape of Justin’s neck lightly, careful not to leave a mark. Brian lubed his fingers and entered them into Justin again. The younger man pushed back on Brian’s fingers, forcing them in further. Brian slipped in and out of Justin, watching his face change in the waves of pleasure. Justin craned his neck to look at Brian. Their eyes locked, full of lust.

“Fuck me, Brian.” Justin’s voice was shaky due to his erratic breath. “We have to be, uhhh God, quiet though.” Justin added.

“You are the noisy one.” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear, giving it a nip.

Justin smiled and pushed his body back further into Brian, signaling his need. Brian nibbled his shoulder delicately and put the condom on. He took Justin’s wrists in one hand and held them above his head against the glass. He slowly penetrated his hole, causing the young man to throw his head back while gasping in a full breath. Purposely muffled moans filled the shower along with the steam from the [hot water](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/hot%20water) pelting down. Brian began thrusting at a steady pace, intentionally hitting Justin’s prostate with each drive. They were both close to orgasm and coherent thought was but a memory. Justin’s dick throbbed from lack of attention and he began to try to free his hands from Brian’s. But, Brian held them tightly and the blonde had no recourse except to slam his hips back harder on his lover’s cock. Justin let out a small whimper, careful not to scream even though he wanted to. Brian angled differently with the next thrust and Justin lost it. He came quickly, shooting his cum onto the glass. Brian followed quickly after as the familiar surge coursed through his body. Justin’s knees buckled somewhat but Brian held tightly onto him. Justin leaned back on the support of Brian’s body while they both calmed themselves. Brian withdrew and the two of them mutually exhaled harshly. Justin felt the muscles in his legs begin to work again and he stood on his own. Brian stepped back into the spray and washed his hair quickly. Justin echoed his actions and within a minute both of them were finished. They exited the shower on opposite sides and grabbed the towels hanging on the bars. Brian began shaving as Justin dried himself off. 

“So, we are going to the zoo then? You are so easy.” Justin said smiling as he looked at Brian’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Lucky for you I’m so easy.” Brian replied while raising an eyebrow.

“He is going to grow up to be a spoiled brat if you keep giving him exactly what he wants every time he wants it.” Justin warned in a joking tone.

“Well, I have had practice spoiling brats. I mean you have been around for years now.” Brian said back in the same tone.

“Thank you.” Justin responded, turning serious.

“For what?” Brian asked.

“For spoiling me, for taking care of me, for being there for me even when I wasn’t there for you, for letting me become the man I want to be.” Justin moved closer to Brian and looked into his hazel eyes, then repeated, “Thank you.”

Brian was quiet for a moment then simply said, “You’re welcome.”

Justin smiled a little, got up on his tiptoes and kissed Brian’s forehead. Brian rinsed off the shaving cream and wiped off his face with a hand towel. 

“Hurry Sunshine, we wouldn’t want to miss the zoo. I hear the pandas are endangered, so who knows how long they’ll be around.”

Justin watched as Brian dried himself off the rest of the way and quietly left the bathroom. In his heart, Justin knew that Brian admitting he cared enough to do things for his lover was his way of saying “I love you.” The Brian Kinney from years earlier would never acknowledge the fact that he took care of those his loved, even if it was in his own way.

Justin towel dried his hair and walked into the bedroom. The two boys dressed side by side, shaking or nodding at each other’s choices. They finally settled on black slacks and a gray [v-neck](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/v%20neck) for Brian and khaki cargoes and a blue, lightweight sweater for Justin. Brian looped his belt through his pants as he watched his still sleeping son. Justin caught Brian out the corner of his eye and grinned. He put an arm around Brian’s waist and looked at the peaceful sight before him.

“He is so beautiful. He looks so much like you, just like the day he was born.” Justin mused.

Brian nodded and leaned down to kiss Justin. Their lips met only briefly before Brian said, “Will you get him ready? I want to get the zoo over with.”

Justin let out a small laugh and nodded.


	5. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

Brian strolled downstairs toward the [computer desk](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/computer%20desk) as Justin knelt by the bed. 

“Gus.” Justin said softly while rubbing the small boy’s shoulder. “Time for the zoo.”

Gus opened his heavy- lidded eyes and looked around, a little confused by his surroundings.

“Come on, Gus.” Justin persisted. 

Gus stretched his arms and yawned. Justin smiled at the action, remembering seeing Brian do the same thing when woken from deep sleep.

“Let’s get your shoes and jacket on.”

Justin helped the boy out the covers and smoothed his ruffled hair from his head. 

“Okay.” Gus replied smiling vibrantly.

Justin took his hand and they walked to the kitchen together. Brian looked up from the [computer screen](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/computer%20screen) and a smile peeked out when he saw Justin helping Gus with his jacket. Gus grabbed his Spider- man sneakers and put them on. 

When Justin reached for the laces, Gus protested, “No, I’ll do it.”

“Do you know how?” Justin asked, pulling his hands away.

“Mama is teaching me.” Gus replied while fumbling with the strings.

Brian came out from behind the desk and walked beside Justin.

“Want me to help you with that, Sonny boy?” 

“No! I know how! I can do it!” Gus said sternly.

“Well, he inherited your stubborn streak, that’s for sure.” Justin interjected. “Hey Gus,” he continued while he squatted to Gus’s level, “Can I show you a different way to do that?” 

Gus made a skeptical face, but nodded at Justin.

“Make two [bunny ears](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/bunny%20ears). Then, make the bunnies hug.” Justin demonstrated the technique on his own shoe as Gus watched intently. “Now you try.” Justin urged.

Gus mirrored the procedure and the shoe was tied in no time.

“That’s very good, Gus.” Brian said with a look of approval. Gus gave him a big, toothy grin. “Looks like you have your jacket and your shoes. You’re good to go. The zoo awaits.” Brian told his son while picking him up to his feet.

Justin smirked and gathered his and Brian’s coats and grabbed the car keys. Brian accepted the jacket and keys offered by his partner. 

Justin slid the loft door open and Gus energetically took off down the stairs calling “Hurry Justin! Let’s go Daddy!”

“Where did you learn that trick with the shoes?” Brian asked while setting the alarm.

“That’s how I learned and how I taught Molly.” Justin explained.

”You are good for a thousand and one uses, Sunshine.”

“A thousand and two.” Justin corrected as he pinched Brian’s ass and gave him an eyebrow wiggle.

Brian slapped his hand away and said, “We’ll see about that, later. But right now, you perv, we are taking my son to the zoo.”

Justin smiled and rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, Daddy.” He responded, picking up his [messenger bag](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/messenger%20bag) and slinging it across his body.

Brian shut the door behind them and walked down the flights to join his boys. They piled into the ‘vette with Gus in the middle. The little boy chattered excitedly about what they were going to see once they reached their destination. When we finally did arrived, Gus nearly jumped out of the car before Justin could unlatch his seatbelt. They walked up to the entrance, Gus dragging Justin by the hand.

“Slow down, Gus.” The blonde pleaded, “Daddy has to pay first.”

Gus stopped at the pay window and tapped his foot anxiously as Brian paid the entry fee. The man at the window made change and handed him three wristbands. 

“Come on!” Gus screeched.

Brian stifled a laugh and firmly said, “Be patient, now put on your wristband or you can’t go in the zoo.”

Gus frowned and held out his arm, “Sorry Dada.”

Brian fastened the strip to the little wrist and told him, “Now we can go.”

At that, Gus took bolted down the path. 

“I’ll get him, hold on.” Justin said. 

He ran after Gus, catching up with him easily, then swooped him up. He turned Gus around and placed him on the ground again.

“Gus, you have to stay with us the whole time, no running off without Daddy or me, okay?” Justin clarified.

Gus nodded and sprinted over to Brian and demanded, “Up Dada!” 

Brian looked down at him disapprovingly.

“Paleeeez!” Gus whined, giving his father puppy dog eyes.

Brian shook his head as his heart melted at the sight. “You must be taking lessons from Justin.” Brian replied sarcastically. He picked up his son and plopped him on his shoulders.

“Yee Haw!” Gus exclaimed as he was lifted through the air.

“Definitely been taking lessons from Justin.”

Justin came walking back to them and the trio meandered toward the monkey house. As they were just about to enter, a young woman stopped them.

“Would you like a Memory Makers photo?” She asked abruptly.

“No.” Brian replied as he began to walk away with Gus still on his shoulders. 

Justin grabbed his arm and held him back, “Wait. Yes, we would love one.” Justin told the girl. 

“Great! Smile big!” the girl said cheerily, positioning the camera at the right angle.

Brian sighed loudly when Justin pushed himself under his arm to pose and smiled for the camera. When the girl glanced at him strangely, Justin looked up to find Brian straight faced.

“Brian, smile.” Justin insisted and Brian gave him a ‘no fucking way’ look. “Please?” Justin begged Brian with the same sad eyes Gus had given him not five minutes before. Brian shook his head again as he felt a familiar tingle in his heart. He gave up and smiled along with his two greatest weaknesses.


	6. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

They strolled around the zoo, taking in the sights of exotic animals and gift shops. They entered the aquatic exhibit and Gus was immediately enamored with the penguins. He watched them, mesmerized by the pudgy, white and black creatures diving into the water. 

“Justin, look at that penguin, he is really big!” Gus said, tugging on Justin’s pant leg.

“Yeah, he is really big.” 

“He must be the daddy penguin.” Gus said very sure of himself.

“Why is that, Sonnyboy?” Brian asked.

“Because you are my Daddy and you’re bigger than Mama or Mommy and even Justin.” Gus explained.

“Yep, I am bigger than Justin.” Brian said, directing his glance over to his lover with a raised eyebrow.

Justin just shook his head disapprovingly. Brian smiled and put his arm around Justin’s shoulders. They both watched Gus stare at the penguins with intense concentration. 

“You know,” Justin said to Brian, “there are some penguins that exhibit homosexual behavior and tendencies. They pair up with penguins of the same sex and become life mates.”

“Life mates?” Brian asked incredulously.

“Yeah, there are some species that mate for life. They are completely monogamous.” Justin clarified. 

“No more Discovery Channel for you.” Brian replied dryly.

“I saw it on the Daily Show.” He explained and quickly added, “Jon Stewart is hot.” Brian nodded in silent agreement as they walked along, following Gus. 

“Ready to go see the lions, tigers, and bears?” Justin asked the little boy.

Brian rolled his eyes and said, “Leave it to a queen to bring up the Wizard of Oz whenever possible.”

Justin elbowed him in the ribs for the comment.

“Daddy, my tummy is rumbling.” Gus announced, taking his eyes off the penguins for the first time in ten minutes.

“Want some lunch, Gussy?” Justin asked.

“Yeah! I wanna hot dog!” Gus exclaimed, running out of the aquatic exhibit, but stopping dead in his tracks by the door.

“Thank you for waiting.” Brian called to him. 

Justin and Brian walked to the door and took Gus’ hands in theirs. Everyone once in a while Gus would lift up his feet and they would swing him between their bodies. Gus would giggle and scream at the sensation, while Brian and Justin could only smile as they made their way to the food court.

When they arrived, Brian looked a little disgusted. Justin noticed his expression and looked at him with a questioning face. Brian turned to him and answered the question in his eyes.

“Did you see the menu? Everything on it has about 5,000 calories in it.” Brian spat out.

“Now who’s being a queen?” Justin replied with an eye roll. 

“Fuck you.” Brian not so wittily said back. 

“Daddy, language.” Gus interjected astonished.

“You sound just like your mother, make that your grandmother too.” Brian said back to him.

“Why don’t you two sit down and I’ll get the food.” Justin offered. 

“Okay.” Gus accepted as he sprinted to a table with stools shaped like elephants.

Brian began to reach into his back pocket for his wallet. Justin stopped him and said, “Naw, I got it.” 

Brian gave him a ‘yeah right’ look and handed him a twenty. Justin took it from him, but pulled him into a fiery kiss. Brian accepted his lips and tongue, pushing back with equal pressure. Justin’s hands roamed down Brian’s back to his butt. Very discretely, Justin placed the bill back in Brian’s pocket. Justin pulled away first and smiled at the dumbstruck, and now, very horny man. 

“What was that for? Maybe I should give you a twenty more often.” Brian joked, still holding the younger man in his arms.

“We’ve never done it at the zoo… too bad.” Justin used a pretend voice of longing.

“Being a tease is not an attractive quality.” Brian lied.

“You enjoy every second of it and teases don’t give it up quite as much as I do.” Justin corrected.

“I don’t get it as much as I should, I am a hot commodity.” Brian countered arrogantly. 

“Brian, you got it like two and a half hours ago, and last night at the loft and at Babylon, and “lunch” in your office yesterday, and…” Justin was cut off by Gus yelling.

“Daddy, Justin! I am starving.” Gus placed his hands to his stomach to complete the theatrical scene.

“Well cancel the DNA test, Brian. He is definitely yours, huge drama queen, just like his papa.” Justin stated teasingly.

Brain huffed and pushed Justin away in faux anger.

“Get the food would you? My lad is wasting away here, and as for the drama queen streak, I contribute that to learned behavior from you.” 

Brian reached into his back pocket and pulled out the twenty-dollar bill and pushed it against Justin’s chest. Justin blushed because he had just been caught trying to fool Brian. The older man just smirked and joined Gus at the table.

A few minutes later, Justin returned with a box of food big enough to feed a pack of hungry wolves. Brian gave him the same disgusted look as he did before. Gus clapped his hands eagerly and smiled.

“Christ Justin, are you trying to raise all our cholesterol eighty points?” Brian asked, picking up a basket of greasy cheese fries and handing them to the blonde. 

Justin ignored the comment and gave Gus his hot dog, a helping of fries, and lemonade. He then went to the bottom of the box and fished out a Powerbar and a bottle of water for Brian. He handed them over and took two cheeseburgers, the rest of the fries, onion rings and a shake for himself. Brian stared at Justin for a second and tossed the Powerbar at his lover. Brian took the burger and fries that he damn well knew had intended for him. Justin made eye contact with him and smirked. Brian took a bite of his burger and gave into a smile himself. Gus chomped down on his hot dog, completely oblivious to the lunchtime battle that had just been settled.

Gus began to say, “I wanna…”, but Brian interrupted him.

“Gus, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Gus looked up and said, “Sorry Dada.” With his mouth still full of chewed hot dog.

Brian and Justin both smiled and shook their heads. 

Gus swallowed and continued his thought, “I wanna take one of those penguins home.”

“You can’t take the animals home, honey.” Justin told him sweetly.

“Why not? I would let him sleep in my room.” Gus reasoned.

“But, if you took him home, his family would miss him just like we’d miss you if you ever left.” Justin explained.

“You wouldn’t want that penguin’s life mate to be lonely, would you?” Brian added sarcastically.

Justin mouthed the word ‘asshole’ to Brian and smiled despite himself. 

Gus looked up sadly, “Okay, no penguins.”

“Hey, why don’t we finish up and go see some more cool stuff. We haven’t even been through half of the zoo yet.” Justin said cheerily.

“Okay, I wanna see the llamas and the giraffes and the lions and the alligators and…” Gus rattled off a million more things that he wanted to see before the day was over. Brian and Justin just sat quietly, listening to the little boy’s to-do list and stealing a kiss or two at the table.


	7. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

After lunch, the boys continued their adventure by heading to the rhino exhibit. Justin sat on a bench a few feet from the fenced in area underneath the shade of a nearby tree. But, Gus ran as close to the fence as he could and Brian followed behind him. Gus excitedly pointed at the enormous horned creatures as Brian lifted him up slightly for a better view. Brian took the opportunity to find Gus’ tickle spot and send him into convulsions. Gus giggled and squirmed in his father’s arms as Brian let a smile spread across his face. Then, he set Gus down again and ruffled his hair. 

Justin watched them for a few more moments, ingraining the image of father and son in his mind. He then reached into his messenger bag and took out his sketchpad and pencil. While making a rough outline of the scene, Justin couldn’t help but smile inwardly at the tenderness with which Brian treated Gus. Justin tried his best to capture this side of Brian by paying special attention to the expression on his lover’s face; a smile of innocent amusement and loving eyes. Gus was in complete wonderment; his eyes were wide and dancing as he soaked in the world for the first time. There was just something about the look in a child’s eyes that Justin couldn’t help but try to immortalize on paper. Their fascination with the seemingly everything and their ability to be so honest had always been inspiring to Justin. And Gus was no exception to that rule. 

As usual, Justin lost himself in his work and didn’t even notice when his muses were no longer standing by the fence. When he finally looked up from his sketchbook, Gus and Brian were walking toward him. Justin quickly put away his pad and pencil and met them half way. Gus came up to him with an inquisitive look on his face. Brian’s face on the other hand, showed nothing but mischief. Justin was a little scared to learn the cause of the dual expressions. And he was right to be.

“Justin?” Gus asked in a confused voice. 

“Yes, Gus.” Justin responded as he squatted down to look Gus in the eye. 

“What are they doing?” Gus curiously said while gesturing toward the Rhinos.

Justin looked up to find that one Rhino had mounted another and they were mating in plain view of the interested youngster.

“Why don’t you ask your dad?” Justin said, trying to pawn off the responsibility of answering the question.

“I did, and he told me to ask you.” Gus explained.

Justin’s head shot up to look at Brian, who was biting on his thumbnail, but Justin could tell was smirking underneath it. Brian simply shrugged his shoulders in response to the death look he was receiving from Justin. 

“Umm…” Justin started, “they are, uhhh… just playing around.” 

Gus still looked perplexed and looked up to his dad for confirmation. 

Brian nodded his head in agreement, but added, “You’ll understand when you’re older. Believe me if you are anything like your old man, you will understand.”

Gus seemed to accept the clarification and changed the subject.

“Daddy! Look that man is selling cotton candy! Can I have some? Can I? Can I? Please?” Gus looked up with hopeful eyes at his dad.

“But Gus, you just ate.” Justin reminded the little boy.

“Oh, come on dear, a little cotton candy won’t spoil his dinner.” Brian said sarcastically as he flagged down the vender.

Not at all amused, Justin put one hand his hip and stared fiercely at his partner.

Brian cracked a little smile and leaned in to whisper in Justin’s ear, “I’ll buy one for you too. And I will lick your sticky fingers clean afterward.”

Justin bit his lip to hide his rising lust and sighed as Brian nipped his ear lobe.

Brian purchased two of the sweet treats and handed them to Gus and Justin. They all went to sit on the bench Justin had been occupying a minute ago. Gus dove in head first to the candy, finishing it in mere moments. Justin dipped his finger into the whipped confection and slipped it into Brian’s mouth. The candy dissolved instantly on Brian’s tongue and Justin moaned as Brian let his fingertip linger in his mouth.

They both were so distracted by one another until Gus spoke up.

“Done!” Gus said triumphantly. 

They both looked up to find Gus a sticky mess. Cotton candy had managed to imbed itself in his hair, nostril, cheeks and chin. They could do nothing but grin a little at the sight.

“Let’s go to the bathroom and clean you up, sonnyboy.” Brian offered.

“Wait, it’s alright. I got it.” Justin interjected as he pulled out a few wet ones from his bag. He wiped off the boy’s face, hands and hair until they were no longer sticky.

Brian could only look at Justin with a slightly astonished face. 

“Always come prepared.” Justin responded.

“I agree, but my preparation supplies are a little different than yours.” Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

Justin nodded and smiled, “I have those too, but I don’t think they work as well on gooey fingers.”

“Well, are we ready to move on?” Brian asked, directing his question to the youngest of the trio.

Gus nodded and yawned at the same time, giving away his tiredness.

“How about we go back home right now and maybe later we can go to Grandma Debbie’s diner or the park?” Justin offered.

Gus tried to protest but his sleepy eyes got the better of him.

“Dada? Can we go to the zoo store before we go home?” Gus asked sweetly.

“Of course.” Brian responded as he took his son’s hand in his.

As they neared the exit, Brian led Gus into a gift shop. Justin excused himself to go to the washroom.

Brian and Gus walked around the store that had every piece of animal merchandise imaginable. Gus ran up to a display of Penguin stuffed animals and grabbed the biggest one, which just so happened to be about the same size as him. Brian picked out a few things as well and paid for everything. The sales girl smiled at Brian and Gus as she bagged their purchase. She blushed when Brian made a comment about liking her name. She winked at Gus as he gave her a patented Kinney smile. She lightly laughed at the reaction she inspired. She told Brian that she really admired single fathers. But, before he could even begin to explain the way things really were, Justin walked into the shop and put his arm around Brian’s waist.

“All set?” Justin asked oblivious to the events that took place before his arrival.

“Yeah.” Brian said, slipping his arm over Justin’s shoulders and winking back at the sales girl.

They made their way back to the ‘vette and piled their gift shop finds in the trunk. During the ride home, Gus drifted off to sleep while leaning on Justin. When they pulled up to the loft, Brian unbuckled himself and Gus. Then he gingerly lifted Gus up so his sleeping head lolled on his dad’s shoulder. Justin gathered the bags from the trunk and followed Brian and a resting Gus into the building.


	8. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

When the elevator reached the top floor, Brian and Justin walked to the door, unlocked it and slid it open quietly. Brian carried Gus up to the bedroom and delicately lowered the boy to the mattress. He tucked his son into the covers and kissed his forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, sonny boy. Sleep tight.” Brian whispered as he stroked the wrinkles out of the duvet surrounding Gus.

At the same time, Justin was setting down the bags from the trunk and hanging up his and Brian’s jackets. The answering machine was blinking, but Justin decided to ignore it until later. Instead, he walked up to the room partitions and peaked through to watch the tender moment. His eyes shone lovingly on the pair before him. 

Brian watched Gus sleep for a few moments longer then headed off to the kitchen. Justin followed after him and sat on a stool as Brian grabbed a bottle of water. Brian came and rested his elbows on the counter and looked at Justin. 

Out of nowhere, Justin said, “You’re an asshole.”

“Excuse me?” Brian asked unfazed.

“You are. Telling Gus to ask me about the rhinos that were fucking.” Justin spelled out. 

“Oh, that? You did fine. Even though that was the lamest explanation ever, ‘just playing around’.” Brian replied lightheartedly.

“Fuck you, what great explanation did you have?” 

“I didn’t have one, that is why I passed the buck. But you are supposed to be better with all that shit.” Brian walked around the counter and up to Justin so they were nose to nose.

“Who ever said I was better at it? You were just as shocked as I was when he asked, admit it.” Justin prompted as he licked Brian’s lips.

“I was not, he just has a natural curiosity about ‘playing around’.” Brian said, opening his mouth slightly to taste his lips.

“Like his papa.” Justin added.

After that comment, Brian kissed Justin with urgency. Justin kissed him back and pulled his face closer. Brian’s hands were on the small of his lover’s back, forcing their bodies even nearer. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s waist, his hands tangling in brown hair and caressing broad shoulders. Brian picked him up and carried him to the sofa. He laid Justin down on his back and continued kissing him like it was his last night on earth. When Justin began to let out uncontrollable moans, Brian pulled away panting. Justin grunted in frustration. 

Brian sat up on the sofa and looked at the blonde. Justin gave him pleading eyes that said, ‘come on, finish what you started’. Brian shook his head, and then nodded toward the bedroom where Gus still laid sleeping. Justin nodded back in agreement, taking in a deep breath to calm his heated blood. 

“Oh, I didn’t show you what I remembered to pick up.” Justin said while hopping off the white sofa to retrieve something. He walked toward the door and grabbed his [messenger bag](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/messenger%20bag) and trotted back. He plopped back down on the cushions, sitting Indian style while rifling through his bag. Brian looked at him questioningly. Justin took out an envelope with the zoo logo on it. 

“Here.” Justin said, handing the card to him.

Brian opened it and found the picture of Justin, Gus and himself standing by the monkey house. 

“I thought you said you had to piss.” Brian said in faux anger, realizing that Justin had picked up the photo while he and Gus were in the gift shop.

“I lied.” Justin replied sweetly and kissed Brian.

“Did I show you what I got?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at him puzzled while cocking his head to one side. 

“Why don’t you go get the blue zoo bag from by the door.” Brian encouraged.

Justin did so and handed the bag to Brian. Justin had figured that all the stuff in the bag was just his boyfriend spoiling his son again. He had never even considered that the items could be for Brian, what would Brian want from a zoo gift shop? He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, not sure what to expect.

“Close you eyes, it’s a surprise.” Brian directed with a smile in his voice.

“Okay.” Justin said, a little weirded out. The last time Brian had a surprise for him that required closed eyes there was a trick in their bed. 

“Open ‘em.” Brian said after a few seconds.

And on the couch cushion between them were two plush rhinoceroses in a compromising position. Justin busted out laughing at the sight and kicked Brian’s knee in embarrassment for his past comment.

“I was right, you are an asshole! I can’t believe you.” Justin said through giggles. 

Brian let go of the laugh he had been stifling, grabbed Justin and pulled the younger man to lay on top of him. Justin finally calmed down and smiled brightly as Brian held him.

“Did I tell you that Professor Hindman, my still life teacher, loved the drawing that I did for my midterm?” Justin questioned.

“I knew he would, you’re brilliant and talented.” Brian said, very sure of his comment.

“Really? You think so?” Justin asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes. Now quit making me stroke your ego when I would rather be stroking something else.” Brian said naughtily.

“You are the one who made us stop, and rightfully so.” Justin reminded.

“Yeah. I am just to selfless for my own good.” Brian replied sardonically.

Justin nodded in agreement and traced around Brian’s arms that encircled his waist. 

“What are we going to do for dinner? Do you want to take Gus to the diner or no?” Justin asked.

“I don’t care, as long as I don’t have to take the two of you back to Chuck E. Cheese like last month. Between the two of you, I almost went broke and with all that noise and lights I thought my head would explode.” Brian reminisced. 

“Whatever, we had fun. Gus and I got a lot of tickets, he got a whole bunch of prizes and he got to go on some rides. And Babylon is about sixty times louder than Chuck E. Cheese, you don’t seem to mind going there all the time.”

“I guess I like the rides better.” Brian said smirking.

Justin laughed despite himself and rolled his eyes. Brian squeezed Justin a little tighter and sighed. Justin snuggled into Brian and closed his eyes. Before they knew it, both of them had drifted off to sleep on the sofa.


	9. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

Justin’s eyes shot open at the sound of breaking glass. He bolted off of Brian and looked around for a sign of where the noise had come from. 

“Gus?” Justin asked in a loud, worried tone.

Brian woke up with a start at the resonance of Justin’s panicked voice.

“Justin, I broke it.” Gus said from the bedroom.

Both the men rushed up the stairs to find Gus standing on the edge of the bed with two broken picture frames on the ground. Gus was flushed and near tears already, but when he saw the look on Brian and Justin’s faces he burst out crying. 

Brian went over to him, careful of the shards that now decorated the floor. He pulled Gus to him and held the shaking boy tightly. 

Brian stroked Gus’ hair and tried to calm him by saying, “It is okay Sonnyboy. It’s all right. Shhh…” 

Justin walked from the bedroom to the kitchen to retrieve the dustpan and mini broom. When he returned, Gus had settled down enough to stop crying. Brian looked at Gus to determine if there were any scrapes or cuts. When he was satisfied that Gus wasn’t physically hurt, he set him back on the bed and knelt by the perimeter. 

“What were you doing, Gus? Were you trying to get something?” Brian asked in a level tone to assure his son that he was not angry.

“Our picture. I wanted to see me when I was Jenny’s age. But it was all the way up there.” Gus explained while pointing to Brian’s tall dresser. 

Justin got on his hands and knees and began to clean up the mess. He picked up the photo of Brian holding and feeding an infant aged Gus. Taking it out of the now destroyed frame, Justin set it on the bed and continued to sweep up the glass. 

“Why didn’t you ask us? We would have shown it to you if you wanted.” Justin asked.

“You were sleeping. I’m sorry Dada.” Gus said to his father with sad eyes.

“It’s fine, but next time you have to ask either Justin or me if you want something that is high up, okay?” Brian clarified.

Gus nodded his little head and said, “Okay, Daddy.” 

Brian went over to help Justin but told Gus, “Don’t move until we have all the glass cleaned up, got it?” 

“Got it. But, Dada… I have to go potty.” Gus said sheepishly.

“Why don’t you carry him over to the bathroom and I’ll clean the rest of this up.” Brian offered looking at Justin.

Justin nodded, picked Gus up and carried him over the debris to the toilet. Gus went to the bathroom quickly and put his arms up so Justin could take him to wash his hands. Gus had learned from staying with his dad and Justin that the sink was too high for him to reach, and he took what his dad said a minute ago very seriously. Justin obliged, lifting the boy up to the tall sink. Gus made quick work of the deed and squirmed around so he was facing Justin.

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” He asked hesitantly.

“No, Gussy. I was just worried that you got hurt. You scared me.” Justin responded genuinely.

“I didn’t mean to make you scared. I’m sorry.” Gus said while hugging tightly around blonde’s neck.

Brian appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. He caught Justin’s eyes in the mirror and both men smiled.

“All cleaned up.” Brian stated as he walked towards cuddling pair.

“Thanks, Dada.” Gus replied happily. Brian nodded in response and began to walk to the living room.

The second Justin set Gus back on the floor; he scurried over to his father. Wherever Brian would walk, Gus would follow close behind. He trailed Brian from the bathroom, through the bedroom, to the kitchen to the computer desk and finally to the sitting area by the TV. Brian wasn’t fully aware that he had grown a flesh and blood shadow. So, when he turned to sit in the chair to read his paperwork, he was shocked to find that Gus was right beside him. All Justin could do is smirk from his vantage point at the kitchen counter.

“May I help you?” Brian asked, perking an eyebrow at the young boy.

“What are we going to do now, Dada?” Gus asked expectantly. 

“Well, I was going to do a little work and if you behave, we can go to the diner for dinner.” Brian explained. 

“Okay.” Gus said in response.

“Hey, Gus! Why don’t we color while Daddy is doing his important work stuff that can’t wait until tomorrow.” Justin offered while directing a disapproving glance at Brian.

Brian stuck out his tongue at the comment, Justin kissed him on the lips, and he went back to his files. Justin and Gus walked over to the dining room table and sat down. Justin took out the supplies that he had laid on the table the day before in preparation of Gus’ visit. He handed the small boy an oversized piece of drawing paper and some crayons. Gus accepted them with delight and began to make another gift for his dad. Justin took out the sketchbook he had brought to the zoo and began detailing his rough drawing. Both the artists were quite content with their activities until their stomachs interrupted their creative process. At that point, both boys walked over to Brian. Justin picked up Gus and held him on his hip when they were positioned in front of the chair Brian was occupying. 

“Daddy, Justin and I are hungry. Can we go to Gamma Deb’s diner now?” Gus asked expectantly. 

Brian looked up to find twin sad expressions on their faces. He wondered how Justin and Gus could have the same mannerisms even though they were not blood related. Brian smiled inwardly at the thought and put down his work. He rose from his lounging position and kissed both the boys on the forehead.

“Fine, we’ll go now. But, if you two are hungry later, it isn’t my fault.” Brian stated, absolving himself of the blame later if they ate too early.

Justin rolled his eyes at the comment, and told Gus to get ready to go. A few minutes later, the three men walked out of the door. Brian couldn’t help but wonder how he got here? How had he become so domestic? So soft hearted? He was Brian Kinney for fucks sake. Yet, he found himself walking down the stairs with his partner and his son, holding a sippy cup. And the worst part was, he didn’t mind it. He didn’t mind it in the least bit.


	10. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

When they arrived at the diner, they sat in their usual booth and waved to Deb. She stopped in the middle of taking someone’s order so she could greet them properly. The patron who was cut off mid-sentence looked perturbed to say the least. His face had disbelief written on it and he threw his hands up in frustration.

“Excuse me! Could you finish taking my order?” The man yelled at her from across the diner.

“Would you pipe down? Wait your turn.” She hollered back over he shoulder. Then, she turned to her boys and said sweetly, “My preferred customers just arrived.”

All the men smiled at her and said hello. Gus jumped off of Brian’s lap and into Debbie’s arms. She picked him up with ease and kissed him on the cheek leaving a bright red lipstick stain on his skin. 

“Hi there gorgeous Gus. Have your dad and Justin been behaving themselves?” She asked, directing a glance mostly towards Brian.

“Umm humm. We watched cartoons and had apples and Daddy took me to the zoo and bought me a penguin and I ate a huge hot dog and cotton candy and Justin drew pictures with me.” Gus said in one huge breath.

“A penguin?” 

“A stuffed animal.” Justin clarified with a smile.

Debbie nodded her head in understanding and passed Gus back to Brian.

“What’ll it be boys?” She asked, readying her pencil and pad.

Brian dipped a napkin into a glass of water the bus boy had brought and wiped the smudge off his son’s face before he answered her question.

“Water, and a turkey sandwich on whole grain-“

“Hold the mayo.” Debbie finished, “Fries?”

Brian considered it for a second and nodded yes. His low fat, low carb diet was shot at lunch; he just figured it would be a bad weekend for him food-wise. He didn’t mind though, part of him loved saying ‘fuck it’ when it came to eating right.

“Sunshine?” 

“Chicken fried steak and a Coke.” 

“And for you sweetheart?” Deb asked while pinching one of Gus’ cheeks.

“Hot dog!” He answered eagerly.

“But Gussy, you just had that for lunch.” Justin reminded. “Why don’t you try something else?”

Gus’ faced turned into a pout look complete with furrowed brow, but he conceded to Justin’s request instead of pressing the issue.

“Chicken nuggets and a milkshake.” Gus said hopefully.

“How about just milk?” Debbie asked, trying to sway Gus’ meal choice to a healthier one.

“Milkshake. Chocolate.” Gus said with a note of finality. 

Debbie looked at him disapprovingly. But, Brian came to his defense.

“Oh come on Deb, he eats all that healthy lesbian shit with his mothers. He can have one lost weekend with his old man.” 

“All right, but only because he will be back on the health wagon tomorrow. It’ll be right up.” Deb replied.

She left and tacked their order to the spinner and ran the bell. Then, she trudged off to finish the order she had abandoned before Brian, Justin and Gus had arrived. 

“Dada?” Gus started meekly.

“Yes Gus.” Brian said turning Gus around in his lap to look at him. 

“Why don’t you live with me?” Gus questioned his father like he had been waiting his whole life to find out the answer. 

“Because I live with Justin.” Brian rationalized quickly.

“Oh… but Mama and Mommy live with me.” Gus said, still confused and looked to Justin for a better answer.

“Gus, you know how much Daddy and I love you. We would be with you all the time if we could, but we live at the loft. Just like Uncle Michael and Ben don’t live with Jenny. I know it is confusing right now, but when you grow up I promise you’ll understand. And you get to see us some weekends, and we have lots of fun, right?” Justin explained delicately.

“Yeah, okay.” Gus said.

The bell over the diner door rang and Michael, Ben, Hunter, and baby Jenny entered. Gus waved enthusiastically at his extended family. The quartet walked up to their booth and smiled at the coincidence. 

“Hi!” Gus called out excitedly. 

“Hi Gus,” Michael said in return, “what are you all doing here?”

Brian and Justin looked at each other and communicated with their expressions, ‘What the fuck else would we be doing at a diner besides eating?’. They gave Michael the same expression, signifying he had just asked a stupid question. 

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t be eating this early.” Michael continued in order to justify his moot inquiry.

“These two couldn’t tame their appetites.” Brian replied while running his foot up and down Justin’s leg.

Justin smirked in return and Gus rubbed his tummy as if to prove his hunger just as he had at lunch. Michael and Ben laughed and took a seat. Ben and Hunter sat next to Justin, while Michael and Jenny sat next to Brian and Gus. It was a tight squeeze, but no one seemed to mind too much. Justin couldn’t help but let one of his sunshine smiles peek out at the sight before him: Brian with Gus on his lap and Michael with Jenny in his arms. It was all so surreal. The eternal party boys were now family men. Not that Justin would ever tell Brian what he was thinking; because Brian would just roll his eyes and give an exasperated sigh. But, Justin knew the truth. Brian enjoyed quiet Saturdays with himself and Gus.

“So, what were the Novotny- Bruckner’s up to today?” Brian asked with a touch of sarcasm in his voice as he tickled Gus’ side slightly. The little boy giggled and wiggled in his father’s arms.

Michael ignored Brian’s sarcasm and responded, “We went to the GLC for a while, they were having an activity seminar on gay parenting. It was great, they showed you how to most effectively communicate with your child and partner. Jenny just loved it.”

“And here I thought you would be wasting your time on something boring and meaningless.” Brian replied, this time his voice dripping with irony.

“You have no idea.” Hunter added.

Debbie walked over and swooped Jenny out of her son’s arms without a word. She seemed to forget about everyone around her when she was in the presence of her granddaughter. Jenny squirmed a little bit, but didn’t fuss. In the meantime, the cook was dinging the bell over and over to get Deb’s attention. Yet, even with the noise, Deb didn’t so much as look up to acknowledge him. 

It wasn’t until Michael reached for his daughter and said, “Ma!” that she even realized that someone had been trying to call her.

DING! DING! DING!

“All right already, I’m coming.” She yelled in the direction of the kitchen as she carefully returned Jenny to Michael.

Everyone chuckled at Debbie’s fascination with her grandchild and her ability to go from sweet to hard as nails in 2 seconds flat. She returned with Brian, Justin and Gus’ dinner and placed their plates in front of them.

“And what can I get for you all?” Debbie asked glancing from Michael to Ben to Hunter.

“Nothing thanks Deb, we just ate at home.” Ben informed.

“We came so you could see Jenny.” Michael said with a smile.

“Well, thank you sweetheart. I love spending time with my grandbaby.” She responded with a huge grin. 

Gus was very intent on eating his chicken nuggets and didn’t notice when Debbie added, “Both my grandbabies.”

Brian gave her a half smile and returned to his turkey sandwich.

The group chatted as the three boys finished their dinner. Near the end of the meal, Jenny started to get restless.

“We better get home before she really starts to get cranky. She has quite a voice on her. Believe me, she can make you wish you were deaf sometimes.” Michael commented, holding her closer.

“Something she and her mother have in common.” Brian quipped.

Everyone shook their heads and Justin kicked him under the table. He shrugged and gave Justin a tongue in cheek grin.

They said their goodbyes and Gus stood up on the booth seat in order to kiss his sister on the forehead. Justin leaned his arm across the table and Brian took his hand, intertwining his fingers with his lover’s. They both just looked up and chuckled when Gus started jumping on the vinyl-covered bench and demanding they go to the park.

“Not tonight, it’s too late, but tomorrow morning we’ll go.” Justin offered. 

Gus looked less than ecstatic, but his face brightened up when Justin added, “But, we could go to the video store and rent something you like.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Daddy, can we?” Gus asked expectantly.

“I suppose.” Brian replied with a hidden smile. Gus’ excitement was all the convincing he needed.


	11. Three Men and a Sippy Cup

“Why did you have to bring up coming here?” Brian asked while picking up a video box featuring the Teletubies.

“Oh come on. We have to keep our guest entertained.”

Brian cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Justin.

“We can’t keep Gus entertained the way we usually do when we’re alone.” Justin said in response as he rubbed up and down Brian’s lower back.

“Justin! I found it!” Gus cheerily yelled while running towards the blonde.

“What did you get?” Justin asked, reaching for the DVD case.

“Barney?” Brian asked with a groan.

“No, he picked a good one.” Justin stated in Gus’ defense.

“Let me be the judge of that.” Brian replied as he took the box in his own hands, “The Yellow Submarine—Like I haven’t seen that enough.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll pick another one too. Gussy, why don’t you and Daddy pick one more movie and I’ll get the snacks.” Justin replied while shooing them to the children’s video section. 

Justin walked to the counter and was faced with every sugary, salty treat known to man. He chose the classic movie food, popcorn, along with milkduds, sour patch kids, twizzlers, and goobers. A couple minutes later, the father and son team returned.

“What is tonight’s selection? I trust that Jeff Stryker doesn’t star, or co-star, in it.” Justin began, recalling the videos Brian usually opted for.

“Here.” Brian handed over the case to his lover.

“Die Hard? For some reason I don’t think that’s PG.” Justin said disapprovingly.

“I couldn’t talk him out of it. He has really good taste in men.”

“I don’t think that a Bruce Willis movie is age appropriate for Gus, shot in the dark.”

“Here.” Brian said, handing him the true selection.

“The Goonies? I love this movie!” Justin said in a voice that could only be dubbed cute, “And much better for Gus. But maybe it’s a little bit too violent, I don’t want Mel and Linds to worry about what he watches when he’s with us and—“ Justin was cut off by an abrupt kiss from Brian.

“Stop worrying, you really are turning in to a Jewish mother.” Brian commented after breaking the kiss.

“Or Michael. I still haven’t decided which one is worse.” Justin finished as he slipped his arm around Brian’s waist and laughed with him.

A woman with her daughter gave them a disgusted look and huffed curtly as she got into line. Brian gave her a challenging glance, daring her to voice her feelings. She looked away quickly and concentrated on the boxes in her hands.

“Daddy? What’s wrong with that woman?” Gus asked inquisitively as he tugged on Brian’s pant leg.

Brian picked him up and explained, “She jealous because her husband isn’t as good looking as Justin or your old man.”

Brian said it loud enough for the woman to overhear. She peeked over her shoulder sideways and grimaced at Brian. He propped up both of his eyebrows and gave her a ‘what, am I wrong?’ look. She smiled slightly and turned away. 

When they reached the front of the line, Justin took out his video membership card and handed it to the clerk. 

“You have a late fee, $25.” The young man behind the counter announced.

“What? No I always return on time. What was it for?” Justin asked perplexed.

“Three movies rented on the 26th of last month—Runaway Jury, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, and The Notebook.” The cashier informed.

“Brian, I asked you to return those on your way to the gym. The one time I ask you to take 5 minutes out of your day… never mind.” Justin stopped himself as he handed over his Visa card.

Brian brushed his hand aside and presented the clerk with his platinum card instead. Justin gave him an indignant look and crossed his arms over his chest. Gus was silent, glancing from his stiff jawed father to an annoyed Justin. Brian completed the transaction and took the movies. Justin grabbed the bag of goodies and Gus’ hand as they all walked to the car.

“What is that face for? I am sorry that I forgot to return your stupid movies on time. But, I paid for it and it’s over, so could we please move on from there.” Brian offered to his still angry partner as he started up the car.

All Justin would say was, “I refuse to argue with you in front of Gus.” 

“Who’s arguing? I just apologized to you. And you should be apologizing to me for making me watch that horrible chick flick. You were bawling like a teenage girl by the end.” 

Brian tried to break the tension with their usual banter, but to no avail. Justin’s face was nonetheless set in a scowl and his arms were still tightly crossed against his chest.

So, Brian tried again, “Justin the reason I didn’t return them on time was I wanted to watch one. It helped me get an idea for an ad campaign and I needed to see it again. I had fully intended on bringing them back and paying the late fee.” 

There, he had told him the truth—the whole embarrassing truth. Well maybe he omitted some stuff, but it seemed to work because Justin began to relax. His arms went to his sides and his face was at the ‘maybe I’ll forgive you’ stage.

But, just to humble Brian a little more he asked, “Which movie did you use?”

“I don’t remember.” Brian said intently keeping his eyes on the road.

Justin smirked and nodded, knowing the answer was ‘that horrible chick flick’. Gus shrugged his shoulders at the scene between the two lovers and turned the attention back on himself.

“What are we gonna watch first Justin? I think that we should watch Submarine.” Gus interjected.

“I think so too.” Justin responded with a bright smile.

Brian just shook his head in defeat and turned onto Tremont.


End file.
